¿Mi verdadero amor?
by Fran-neko-nee
Summary: Por culpa de la mala cocina de Erza, Natsu y Lucy han cambiado de sexo; ¿la cura? pues su amor verdadero. Pasen y lean


**Hola minna san! hace tiempo que no publicaba :c me siento mal por eso.**

**Hoy les traje un one shot, tiene de todo xDDD desde gender bender hasta incoherencias uifsdg :33**

**Bueno salio de mi no sana mente, ojala les guste.**

**Fairy tail es de hiro mashima, solo uso sus personajes para entretenerme.**

**ahora a leer ::**

* * *

**¿Mi amor verdadero?.**

Era una cálida mañana en la ciudad de magnolia, el sol brillaba y los pájaros cantaban armoniosamente esto le daba un aire de paz al ambiente, la gente paseaba gustosa por las calles y ¿la razón de esto?, pues el equipo mas fuerte del gremio Fairy tail se encontraba haciendo bullicio en otro lugar, "de misión por el día". Las voces habían corrido rápidamente por la ciudad, por ende estaban tranquilos por hoy o eso esperaban.

Erza~ tengo hambre -reclamaba un apuesto rubio, alto, bien formado de ojos color chocolate; llevaba una playera blanca y unos pantalones azules-

Lucy, entiendes por qué no puedo darte comida? -le preguntó mirándola aterradoramente-

Si, Erza -realmente Erza no quería que Lucy fuera al baño y tuviera que hacer sus necesidades en las "condiciones" que estaba-

Moo~ Erza eres mala -una hermosa peli rosa de cabellos largos y despeinados bufaba mientras tomaba en su plano pecho a su amigo gatuno, llevaba un chaleco negro y unas vendas cubrían su delantera, usaba unos pantalones blancos y calzaba simples sandalias-

Natsu, quiero irme con Lucy tu estas muy plana -reclamaba el azul felino-

Tsk -chasqueo con la lengua, mientras el rubio a su espalda reía-

A si que flamita, aún de mujer no tiene ningún atractivo físico -le dijo riendo el peli azabache mas conocido como Gray-

Oye no seas malo gray -le habló Lucy- es sólo que las pociones no hacen milagros.

Estallaron en carcajadas, hasta Erza trataba de disimular su risa.

Mira Natsu, estamos llegando -dijo el pequeño felino-

A Erza esto no le hacía gracia, ya que realmente ella era la culpable que sus amigos estuvieran así.

_Flash back:_

Quiero un pastel -exigió una peli roja, en un pequeño restaurante que estaba en la carretera-

L-Lo siento Titania-sama, nuestro chef esta enfermo y no pudo venir hoy -le respondió un funcionario del local mientras temblaba- p-pero si gusta os puedo prestar mi cocina.

¿Que tan difícil puede ser preparar un pastel? -pensaba Erza mientras se re equipaba con una singular armadura, un delantal blanco cubría su ya usual traje, su falda azul se observaba por el borde y su cabeza estaba cubierta por un gorro de cocinero-

E-Erza ¿sabes cocinar? -le preguntó una asustada rubia-

Erza nunca ha cocinado y menos en el gremio -le aseguró un peli rosa, mientras que de titania se desprendía un aura totalmente aterradora-

Ustedes serán los primeros en probar mi suculenta obra -los miró peor que la chica del exorcista-

E-Entendido Erza-sama -respondieron temblando-

Así me gusta -y así ella entró en la cocina-

Poco después se escucharon algunas explosiones, ruido de metal al caer, vidrio quebrado y algunas llamaradas quemaron la puerta; la rubia y el peli rosa sudaban en sus puestos mientras que el peli azabache reía con el azul gato.

He terminado -de la puerta, que ya no estaba por razones obvias, apareció titania con un hermoso pastel de fresas, exquisitamente decorado y con aspecto apetitoso-

Oh pero si te ha quedado hermoso -le dijo sorprendida la rubia mientras el peli rosa seguía sudando-

Lucy no te confíes - le dijo Natsu, a lo que Erza lo miraba con odio-

Tengan -la peli roja les entregó dos rebanadas una a cada uno-

Al terminar de comer los dos chicos se encontraban un poco pasmados, ya que el pastel sabía totalmente "normal"; cuándo se retiraron del restaurante se dirigieron a su misión, pero en el camino algo pasó.

Me siento mal -dijo una rubia mientras trataba de contener su vómito-

N-Natsu ¿qué te pasa? -le preguntó Happy, este se hallaba distante con la mirada apagada, totalmente frío y pálido-

De pronto una nube de vapor cubrió a los dos chicos, cuándo se disipó dejo ver a un apuesto rubio y a una linda peli rosa-

Erza sudaba.

¿Pero que les diste? -recriminó Gray a la chica-

E-Esto, cómo te atreves a decir que es mi culpa? -le gritó, pero ella temblaba y aún sudaba- merezco lo peor, matenme -les rogó lamentándose-

_Fin del flash back_

Oh, Erza tendrá que hacer "eso" -río maléficamente la peli rosa-

"Eso" -preguntó Lucy- oh, te refieres a "eso" -río-

A Erza le temblaban las manos y las rodillas mientras caminaba.

Hemos llegado -dijo Happy, que se encontraba en los brazos de Natsu-

Erza abrió la puerta y entró, su expresión facial asusto a mas de un presente; a continuación entró Gray totalmente despreocupado.

Ara, ara pero Erza, ¿qué ha pasado? -preguntó la albina con una bella sonrisa-

N-Nada -titubeo-

Pasen -llamó Gray-

Ya era hora hielito -al escuchar la voz de una chica, los presentes presintieron lo peor-

Moo Natsu espérame -al entrar, mas de uno contuvo la risa, se escucharon varios suspiros de las féminas y un aura deprimente de una peli roja-

Mátenme -rogaba Erza-

Pero miren a quiénes tenemos por aquí, si no son nada menos que salamander y la coneja, gee hee -se burló gajeel-

Oye, no te burles -le pidió Lucy-

Y ¿qué les pasó? -preguntó cana-

Erza volvía a sudar.

Pues ella -Natsu apuntó acusatoria-mente a Erza- nos envenenó con un pastel

¿¡EEEEH!? -se sorprendieron-

Todo pasó cuándo... -Lucy se disponía a contarles-

O así que eso ocurrió -se río el maestro- Erza ¿qué poción les diste?

Ninguna maestro -se defendió la peli roja- solo agregué algunas esencias de mi cocina personal.

¿Puedo verlas? -preguntó Makarov-

Claro -le contestó, haciendo aparecer en sus manos unos pequeños frascos de colores-

Erza pero si estas son pócimas -le dijo Mirajane, mientras le quitaba los frascos al maestro-

Mira ¿sabes la cura? -preguntó Natsu-

O si, pero me temo que esto demorara más de lo que espere -le contestó haciendo que las dos victimas se preocuparan-

Y bien ¿cuál es la cura? -dijo Lucy-

El amor verdadero, linda -les sonrió- deberás darte cuenta de quien es o si no morirás, así de simple.

¿¡EEEEH!? -gritaron-

Bueno tienen exactamente tres horas, desde ahora ya! -Mira cronometraba su reloj-

* * *

**_15:00 en magnolia en el gremio Fairy tail_**

¡Erza nos matarás! -le gritó Natsu a la peli roja, mientras ella re-equipaba una espada que lanzaba a sus pies-

Mátenme y así pagare mi castigo, mientras unas finas lágrimas salían exageradamente se sus ojos-

Oye no te lo tomes tan a pecho -le dijo ¿un poco asustado?- solo tengo que saber quien es mi amor verdadero así de simple -le hablo sonriendo, confiadamente-

Grave error -pensaron los demás-

En una esquina del gremio, un rubio se encontraba en cuclillas de cara a la pared, murmurando cosas como "Natsu eres un imbécil", "amor verdadero", "estúpida pócima" y entre otros insultos para nada santos.

* * *

**_15:30 a dos horas y media de morir, en el gremio de Fairy tail._**

No moriré, no lo haré esto es una broma, je-je ¿dónde están las cámaras? -se negaba a si mismo, el actual rubio-

Hey Lucy, ¿qué es un amor verdadero? -preguntó la peli rosa, a lo que el rubio respondió "moriré, moriré maldita pócima"-

* * *

**_16:00 a dos horas de morir._**

Maldito Natsu es que no se da cuenta -bufaba el rubio-

¿De qué no me doy cuenta? -preguntó- por cierto, sabes que es un amor...? -Lucy lo interrumpió con un doloroso golpe en la cabeza, diciendo "eres un maldito imbécil"-

* * *

**_17:00 a una hora de morir_**

En una esquina se encontraba un rubio ya resignado a su muerte, por otro lado una inconsciente peli rosa estaba recostada en un sofá; Erza observaba todo esto desde la barra con una mirada un tanto preocupada, Mira tan solo sonreía como siempre lo hacia.

¿Por qué tan feliz?, Mira -preguntó la peli roja-

Por nada, Erza -contestó la albina secando cuidadosamente una copa de cristal-

Mira, sabes ¿qué si ellos no demuestran sus sentimientos morirán? -le cuestionó-

Ara ara Erza, estoy segura que no les pasara nada -le sonrió despreocupada-

-Ojala sea así...

* * *

**_17:30 media hora antes de morir_**

Un rubio, se levantó de la que había sido su mesa y sin decir nada se retiró de la hermandad dejando un seguito de miradas por parte de sus camaradas, la peli rosa que hace unos minutos se había levantado lo siguió hasta que por fin el rubio se decidió por parar, en exactamente una alta colina en la que se veía el extenso cielo, que estaba apunto de oscurecerse; lo observo en silencio unos segundos y vio que el chico sonreía irónicamente mientras saladas gotas emergían de sus chocolates ojos.

Con que así sera mi final -siguió riendo mientras lloraba-

Lucy no llores, encontrare la forma de salvarte -le susurro al oído, mientras cariñosamente le daba un abrazo, el rubio volvió a llorar por unos minutos-

N-Natsu -se sorprendió el rubio-

Lucy tu, ¿sabes qué es un amor verdadero? -preguntó la chica con una mirada inocente, a lo que el rubio sonrió-

Tu no tienes remedio -suspiró- un amor verdadero, es aquel que tu amas con todo tu ser, es por el cual darías todo y es, es... tu razón de vivir.

La chica golpeo su puño sobre su palma y sonrió.

Entonces era eso -rió- hubieras empezado por ahí

Lucy suspiro.

¿Quieres ser mi amor verdadero? -el rubio abrió completamente sus ojos y su pálida tez se coloreo de un tierno rosa-

¿Q-Qué? -titubeo- ¿Natsu hablas enserio?

Si -le dio su mejor sonrisa-

Pues c-claro -susurró-

No te oigo -en realidad si había escuchado-

Si quiero ser tu amor verdadero -alzó la voz, mientras tímidas lagrimas de felicidad salían de sus bellos ojos-

Los dos jóvenes se sonrieron, mientras se abrazaban.

* * *

**_18:00 Poco a poco, volvían a ser los mismos._**

¿Cana grabaste todo? -decía una albina, que estaba escondida detrás de un arbusto al igual que dos muchachas-

Hey Erza no llores -hablaba una castaña, mientras tomaba una jarra de alcohol-

Pero si mis amigos estuvieron a punto de morir -se lamentaba mientras lloraba exageradamente-

Sobre eso -la albina juntaba sus dedos haciendo movimientos nerviosos- eso era para que se confesaran, en realidad la pócima era inofensiva.

¡¿Qué?! -gritaron las otras chicas, saltando de su escondite y sorprendiendo a los dos enamorados-

Mirajane sudaba.

N-No me maten...

* * *

**:O quedo con un final un tanto abierto je-je **

**y el beso?, bueno no encajaba tanto xDD es mejor imaginárselo; eso es todo por hoy ojala les guste, este fic esta dedicado para mi amiga Francisca bastidas (no te perdono si no me dejas review) **

**Discúlpenme por las faltas de ortografía y nos leemos en otra ocación ;)**

**Adios minna-san (Algún review?)**


End file.
